1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly having both functions of a coaxial connector and a multiple contact connector, and more particularly, is directed to a coaxial multiple composite connector applicable to a small-sized electronic equipment such as a portable telephone set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small-sized electronic equipment such as a portable telephone set possibly employ a structure in which a printed wiring board having an electronic circuit provided thereon is divided into two or more sections, and the obtained subsidiary printed wiring boards are disposed in parallel with one another so as to effectively utilize a space defined within a casing thereof. On the other hand, a connector may be used to connect such electronic equipment with external circuits, and hence the structure of the connector having a superior loading properties is strongly desired.
In order to connect a high-frequency circuit such as a transmit and receive circuit provided on a printed wiring board with the external circuits, hitherto, a coaxial connector has been generally used. Such coaxial connector may be used, for example, in the case of providing an external antenna to improve the sensitivity of the portable telephone set. On the other hand, a multiple connector fitted with a plurality of contacts may be used for the connection of a low-frequency circuit such as a logic circuit formed on the printed wiring board, or a power supply circuit, with the external circuits. Such multiple connector may be used, for example, when connecting the portable telephone set with a hand-free unit, a measurement equipment or the like.
Up to now, at the necessity for the coaxial connector and the multiple connector, they must be independently fixed to the printed wiring board. This leads disadvantageously to a poor manipulability for the use of the connectors.
In order to overcome the above problem, there has been proposed a composite connector consisting of merely integrated coaxial connector and multiple connector, which involves a problem that when mounting on the surface of the printed wiring board, its cleaning properties are extremely deteriorated due to cleaning fluid remaining within the connector. Additionally, for the use of such composite connector together with a plurality of printed wiring boards, a further additional connector must be provided for the connection between the two printed wiring boards since the composite connector permits only a connection of a single printed wiring board, which prevents a reduction in size of the device.